Hearts and Souls
by GuardianSaint
Summary: I wish I was pretty as I am witty and bright. And I envy any girl who isn't me...Toni Stark is Iron Man. She's the Avengers second in command. She's showy and reckless. But those who don't know, is what the heiress been through to make her the asshole, slut the media believes her to be. All she wants is love, will a certain archer give her that love.
1. Unwanted Birth

**Author's Note: I was inspired by** _ **DaLantis'**_ **stories, Since the Beginning and Until Death Do We Part. After just reading Since the Beginning, the idea for this is born. AU and altered appearances. Please remember to leave a review, thank you.**

 _Prologue:_

 _Unwanted Birth_

Howard Howard Stark sat in the cockpit of the STARK jet as his good friend Peggy Carter sat in the co- pilot seat next to him. Something was happening on that plane in the sky and they didn't like it. They were waiting for the moment, on the coastlines for Captain America's signal, but it never came. It was a short time working with Steve Rogers but in that time, he became to love the man. The last bit of words that was exchanged, were something he'll hold on forever. Peggy, on the other hand wasn't the same when they landed back at the army base in Germany.

"He's gone isn't here?" there were a bit of tears in Colonel Phillips' eyes. "All that sacrifice for it to drown!"

Howard was leaning against a army truck when his brown eyes snapped opened. "No! I made the sermen, I can make another soldier." he lowered his head. "There can never be another Captain America, as there will never be another Steve Rogers!" the multi- billionaire lifted his head. "I'll never give up Steve! I'll find his body and make him proud!"

Peggy looked out the window of the army center, her arms were as if they were holding her. Tears fell from her precious eyes and not just the death of her lover but the death of a friend.

 _-H and S-_

Blood curling screams rang through the halls of California General, birthing floor. A woman in her early thirties laid on a hospital bed, her long golden locks spread over the pillow she rested her head. Pieces of her blond hair stuck to her head from the sweat that was now rolling down her face.

"Alright, Mrs. Stark, PUSH!"

The in labor woman closed her eyes and gave it her all. As she continued to push, she couldn't stop the tears from falling, the pain was too much to handle. She didn't realize it but the heart monitor went off, alerting the doctor and nurses.

"We're losing her!" the doctor's emerald eyes were wide and clouded with fear. "We can't lose her!"

A bunch of nurses ran to the dying woman's side. A nurse with short auburn hair ran over and tried to pumping her chest, "Come on, Mrs. Stark-"

The monitor went off noting that the woman was dead. The sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair before looking at the nurses. "We have to get the baby out! Now!"

The hospital staff cowered around the dead woman, preparing for a emergency c-section. The doctor cut a line and pulled the skin apart before bringing out a bloody bundle. "It's a girl..." announced a nurse with a messy blonde ponytail, after cleaning the baby and wrapped her in a bright pink blanket.

The doctor washed his hands and took a deep breath before leaving the room. Waiting in the waiting room was the world's famous multi- billionaire and his butler. Howard's brown eyes snapped up from the floor at the appearance of the doctor.

"How's my wife and son?!"

Doctor Harris felt bad on more than one occasion. Mrs. Stark was dead and there was a baby girl in the nursery. With a deep breath the doctor gave the man the devastating news. "I'm afraid that Mrs. Stark had died during birth."

Howard was hurt, he did love Maria. But he had to do what he had to, for Steve. He was knocked out of his thoughts as the doctor started to speak again.

"Your daughter is alive and well,"

Howard's eyes widen in disgust! How was he so pose to continue Steve's legacy when he has a daughter! Jarvis knew Howard for a very long time. He knew that even though he fell in love with Maria, the only other reason Howard married her was her appearance. Maria had a face that would put most A- list models to shame. She had amazing blue eyes, that seemed unearthly and long, bouncy blonde hair, that look like it was kissed by the sun. Maria could past as a relative of Captain America, the second and last reason why Howard married her.

"Come on, 'Ward. It may be a girl, but imagine if she looks like Maria. You can still continue the Captain's legacy."

He totally disagreed what his friend had in mind for his child. Noting but life of tests, the butler was brought out of his disapproval thoughts by the sound of Howard's expensive shoes walking down the hall. Jarvis sighed before following his friend, he didn't even get close to the window that showed into the nursery room when Howard stormed past with a disgusted glare.

"You deal with it!"

Jarvis shook his head before entering the nursery room. He walked over to the baby with the name tag, 'STARK'. Jarvis smiled, the daughter of his friend was beautiful and no doubt going to be a heart breaker. The baby had a head full of dark brown hair, a sign that she'll have long beautiful hair like her mother did. She had a most gorgeous face for a newborn, as if she was an angel.

"She needs a name, sir. To go in the records."

Edwin Jarvis was never good at stuff like this. He glanced at the nurse that spoken before looking at the child. "Antoinette Edina Stark."

The male nurse nodded with a smile and wrote the name down. "May I say a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

Jarvis smiled as he looked at the newly named Antoinette, who was looking up with big chocolate brown eyes. He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall for the innocence that will be lost.


	2. Destroyed Childhood

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the reviews DaLantis and Turtletot 99. I appreciate it, I just want to put out there that I changed Toni/ Tony's birthday. It's not in May in my story, but September. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 _Chapter one:_

 _Destroyed Childhood_

Antoinette Edina Stark or rather Toni, as that's what Jarvis calls her. Was excited about the upcoming open house, kindergarten year was ending and she was excited to show her dad all her projects she been working on all year. Her most prized project was a picture she drew of her and her father, even though she hasn't really seen around a lot and had to use a picture her teacher had in her desk to help picture her father for her project. But...Howard Stark never came. She waited long until the school was closing.

"Ms. Stark, I'm going to have to call your nanny."

Toni was too disappointed to say anything. She grabbed her picture and followed her teacher to the school where her nanny, Flo Everest was waiting outside the limo. She had tears in her hazel eyes, Flo knew what her boss was doing was wrong. But she didn't dare say anything. Toni was quiet the whole ride to the mansion in Beverly Hills. When the six year old entered the house she was greeted by Jarvis.

"Antoinette, I'm sorry. He left after you went to school."

Toni had only cried twice, once when she fell off her bike. But she couldn't hold it in, it was like when she was four and build a circuit board. Jarvis was impressed but Howard glared and struck his daughter.

"Waste of time! I no time to deal with your nonsense! Do you understood?! Captain America would never been as worthless!"

That was the first time she heard that name and wasn't the last. Because that summer before her seventh birthday, after the whole school thing, she built her first engine. That's when she was struck again and the long praises of Captain America and her insults really began.

"I'll never be proud of such a useless, ugly murderer! You'll never be anything like Steve was!"

That's when Toni realized that no matter what, she never amount to anything, never have her father's love, it belongs to his precious Captain America.

 _-H and S-_

When Toni turned nine, on September 25, she was kidnapped by a gang that wanted money. She was held for a year, and in that year the men did unspeakable things to her. A day after her tenth birthday, her Aunt Peggy came to her rescue with some dark skinned man she never seen before. But before they could be a happy reunion, the men that was able to escape set off an explosion. It killed Peggy and wounded the guy pretty bad. She knew knew it was her fault that Peggy was dead and that her aunt's friend nearly lost his life. At least Howard tend to always remind her that she murdered yet someone else special to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- "

Howard back hit Toni, sending the ten year old into a mirror. The glass shattered, some cutting into Toni's arms. Howard snorted before leaving, the last thing she seen was the concern eye of the unknown man that helped rescued her, before blacking out. She was in a comma for six months and didn't remember much, but she did remember how she got into the hospital and in a comma. When she was eleven she enrolled into the MIT. Where she stayed and thrived, when she was fifteen she got the news that her father had died in a car crash, along with Jarvis. Sadly she only went to Jarvis' funeral. Where she promised to never forget him. As the she left the graveyard, she didn't notice the dark SUV, where a pair of pale blue eyes watched under a pair of dark shades.

"So you're what all the fuss is about..."

When the limo drove off, the dark vehicle started up and disappeared into the misty fog.


	3. Meet The Bartons

**Author's Note: Thanks AgentR084 and DaLantis for the reviews, and those who favored and followed.**

 _Chapter two:_

 _Meet The Bartons_

He was young, no more than three years old when his father started abusing him and his older brother. There mother just stood by and watched, didn't even try to stop her husband. But the torture and abuse didn't stop with his father, when he was six his brother used to force him to do stuff and if he didn't do it, Barney would beat him. When he was nine he was in a car accident, where he came close to entering the bright light that he heard the Christians around town talk about. That's when he met, him, Gabriel, the head of angels. He said it wasn't his time yet and that there's someone that need him and that he must watched over them. He had never forgotten the archangel's words, not even when he was told that him and his brother were the only survivors. Not even when the orphanage became too much and him and his brother ran away. He remembers sitting in a park, cold and hungry, wondering what to do.

"Barney?"

The fifteen year old groaned before casting his sliver tone eyes down. "What is it, Clint?"

He was just a small boy, confused and lost. He wanted t know what they were going to do next, were they going to die out here. But he knew that the simplest things angered Barney and left it alone. It was a week after their runaway from the orphanage that they met Trick Shot. He was a skilled marksman in a traveling circus that happened to be in Virginia. While Barney cleaned the circus grounds, Trick Shot thought him the ways of marksman. Where he found his skills as an archer, he became so good that the ring leader took interest in him, make him the main attraction. The Amazing Hawkeye! That's when trouble hit, and he slowly forgotten about the angel's words.

He was nineteen when his brother and Trick Shot tried to kill him. For ratting them out to the ring leader, after he caught them sealing the ring leader's money.

"You are not my brother! Not anymore? trader!"

His pale blue eyes were wide with fear. He couldn't believe how things turned, just by him doing what he thought was right. So after that stabbed, beat and kicked him, until he was lying in his own blood, to die as cold rain poured from the dark skies.

Before everything went black, he heard a faint voice say, "It still isn't your time yet..."

-H and S-

Twenty two year old Clint Barton walked through the SHIELD headquarters with other agents behind him as they herded their prisoner to the director's office. Truth be told, he didn't need the other SHIELD agents. He took the target down, and can do it again if needed. But he won't, his target a young Russian assassin by the name of Natasha Romanoff had something that she could use on the side of right. They stopped, at a door with a glass window that had 'Director' in bold letters.

"You are dismissed." Clint didn't bother to wait for the agents to leave. He grabbed Natasha's arm and walked in the office. "Fury!"

A man, no more in his mid fourties turned around, his long black trench coat twirled as his left eye glared. Some how his one eye seemed to scare the toughest men. "Barton! I may have brought you under me but that doesn't mean for you and...is that the target?!"

Clint looked from the man with a eye patch over his eye before turning to the red head, who had a annoyed glint in her green eyes. "Sir, I think she could do SHIELD good."

Nick Fury groaned before waving a hand. "If you think so...take her to Coulson."

Clint didn't respond, he grabbed Natasha and headed out of the door, but stopped once he turned the knob the director called for his attention. He turned his body slightly to look at the older man who was glaring with one eye, he still didn't know how that was possible.

"Return here right away..." after seeing the archer nod he continued before the young agent could fully leave the office. "And Barton! If anything happens...it's on you..."

Clint nodded before turning around and leaving with Natasha. Nick shook his head before continuing what he was doing before being interrupted. After Clint left Natasha, who was explaining what is SHIELD, he went back towards the director's office but the man was standing in the hall entrance that led to his office.

"Walk with me." Clint joined his side and he continued. "I have a new assignment for you."

Clint nodded before looking ahead as a bunch of agents came into view. "Okay. Who's the target?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at the archer. "Antoinette Stark. I need you to watch over her."

Clint looked mortified, his assignment was to a baby sister. He was brought out of his inner ramblings by Nick shaking his head before he started to speak.

"I know what you're thinking. But think of this as you being a guardian angel."

Clint watched as Nick walked down the long halls before sighing. There was no use to argue with him, that's a war that can't be won. Breathing out of his nose, he headed towards his bunk to pack.


	4. Afghanistan

**Author's Note: Thank you Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead for the review, and to those that favoured and followed. By the way, there's some appearances of a few Agents Of SHIELD characters. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter three:_

 _Afghanistan_

Twenty six year old Clint Barton fell on his bed with a heavy sigh. It was good to be back home, and nothing would make him feel better than seeing Antoinette. At first he was bothered that he was assigned as the heiress' _guardian angel_. But then he followed her through her remaining time at MIT, he never knew what made her on SHIELD's watch list but he clearly seen hurt and longing in her beautiful brown eyes, that seem to put those who looked hard enough in a trance. He's been following, watching her for five years since she left the graveyard when she was seventeen. It was a few weeks after that funeral is when she was the talk of the media. Every day she'll bring a new man home, he didn't know why he felt anger...maybe a little jealous? The last guy he seen her with was Chris Everheart, that was just before Fury dragged him away for a mission assignment in Budapest with his new partner, Natasha aka the Black Widow. He didn't want to go, especially since Antoinette, he really didn't know why she prefer to go by that ridiculous nickname, but Antoinette was due in Afghanistan for a weapon presentation and he wanted to be there. Even though Fury had put a very skilled agent, even though he's a rookie, on watching Antoinette. A knock on his door brought him to sit up.

"Come in,"

The door opened and revealed a caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a navy blue business suit. "I don't have time to explain. The director wants you."

Something was wrong, Coulson never was so...unstoic. He always thought he was a robot built in Fury's prospects. He groaned before grabbing his bows and quiver. He headed towards the director's office and was surprised to see the agent that was so pose to be watching Antoinette, standing outside the office. Grant Douglas Ward, was a few years younger than himself. He was very skilled, as him and Tasha are tied, Ward comes a very close second. He entered the office to see Fury yelling at a man around Coulson's age, he knows as Ward's S.O., supervising officer, John Garrett.

"What's going on?" he didn't like the look in his own S.O.'s eye. "Is Antoinette alright?"

Nick sighed before sitting down, he didn't like this one bit. He was asked by Peggy before she died to be Toni's godfather, he met with Howard and didn't like him much, especially after he found out how he was treating his poor daughter, all because she wasn't something he wanted to name in honor of Steve Rogers, who his agents found. Frozen in ice, the doctors are trying to defrost the ice. But when Peggy asked him to be the young Stark's godfather, he gladly accepted. Now she has gone missing. "This is not easy for me...for reasons you don't need to know. But Toni is missing and has been for three months."

He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to fall to his knees and cry. He wanted to kill Ward, but there was something more important to do, he had to find Antoinette, if she isn't dead. With a burning glare he looked at Garrett. "If she's dead, you and Ward will be on my hit list!"

The three men watched as the archer stormed out the office. A man around twenty four, with dark brown hair walked in with wondering brown eyes. "What happened?"

Coulson was the only person besides Nick that knows Clint very well. "You better pray she's alive or we'll have your funeral to plan as well."

Ward stared wide-eyed as Coulson left to join the search party.

-H and S-

Toni couldn't believe that tomorrow she and her new friend, Ho Yinsen, was escaping their imprisonment. Even though she really didn't have nothing back home, she did miss it, she missed her only two closest friends and of course, Jarvis, it means Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, that happens to spell out her old butler. But tomorrow she and Yinsen will be able to go home. The two were in a middle of game of dice, when the physicist looked up with light brown eyes, he smiled before looking at his dice.

Toni caught his smile and couldn't help but smile herself. "You haven't told me where you're from."

Yinsen sighed, as though his past was painful. "I'm from a small town called Gulmira."

Toni could see the sadness and longing in his eyes through his glasses. "Got family?"

The man nodded with a small smile. "Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Miss Stark?"

She frowned on two occasions, why did he say when he leave here and no, she didn't have family. She lowered her head and shook it, "Not really, no."

"NO?" Yinsen raised a eyebrow before turning away. "So you're a muti-billionaire princess who has everything and then nothing."

She never thought about it like that. What did she really have besides fame and money, and a nasty media look. The sound of someone banging on the door cause the two to jump up. They shared a look before Toni ran towards the suit she and Yinsen made, as the door blew open from their cave- made boobie trap.

"I'll buy you some more time!"

Before she could stop his friend, Yinsen grabbed a machine gun and ran out of their prison. She closed her eyes as the multiple gun shots rang through her eyes. Just as the tears began to fall, the suit was fully charged and the faceplate closed over her dusty face.


	5. A Hero Is Born

**Author's Note: Thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favors. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 _Chapter four:_

 _A Hero Is Born_

 _ **Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready? Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan! Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!**_

Toni sighed heavily, they just don't know what she seen that made her stop making weapons. It'sbeen a week since she was rescued and back in the states and when she made that announcement. But she couldn't think about them, she had important matters to attend to. She grabbed her phone that she made herself and video called her assaint. A second later a face with strawberry blonde hair popped up on the screen.

"Pepper. How big are your hands?"

Pepper's light blue eyes widen as she stared at her boss. "Why?"

Toni rolled her eyes before repeating her question. "How big are your hands?"

Pepper looked even more confused. "Toni, I don't understand why..."

In the lab Toni took a deep breath before releasing. She looked at the screen with a slightly annyoned expression. "Get down here. I need you."

It was only five minutes before Toni's assaint came down the stairs. Pepper put in her code before entering through the glass doors. The billionaire was sitting on a table in just a black and light blue sports bar, with matching short shorts. When Pepper entered the, she stopped short when her eyes landed on the glowing circle in the brunette's chest, in the middle of her average breasts.

"Oh, my God, Toni is that what's keeping you alive?"

Toni rolled her brown eyes, Pepper's voice was annoying as well as amusing. "It was." she lightly tapped the arc reactor. "It's a antique. This new one will be doing the honours."

Pepper fought the need to roll her own eyes. "What do you need, Toni?"

Toni slowly pulled out the old reactor out of her chest. "I need you to help me take this out."

Pepper made a expression that clearly said she wasn't pleased. She in haled and ex haled before sticking her hand into the hole in her boss' chest. But she made it clear about her disgust. "Eww. What is that?"

"Oh that's just pus. Now don't pull... Gah!" the brunette was intruppted by her assaint pulling the cord out roughly.

The computer screen nearest to the two females went off, alerting the strawberry blonde. "W-what was that?"

Toni slowly was beginning to look pale. "Going into cardiac arrest."

Pepper gasped before quickly placing the new reactor. Toni sighed, as she watched her assaint leave. Her words ringing in her head, after Pepper installed the new reactor, she made it very clear that she didn't want to ever do that again. But the sad fact is, she had no one. Pepper was her assaint but her closet friend, beside Rhodey. Running a hand through her messy hair, she walked over to a screen and pulled up a image of the armor she built in Afghanistan.

"Jarvis, you up?"

 _'For you, ma'am, always.'_

Toni smiled at the British voice that came from the speakers in the lab. If there was anyone she could count on, it would be her AI, that she created. She tapped the reactor before looking back at the screen. "Open a new project file, under Mark II."

 _'Shall I store on the Stark Industries' database?'_

Toni shook her head, she didn't know who to trust. There's something off with Stane and Rhodey brushed her off like she was crazy. Maybe she is, but she had things to take care of. She had to make the wrongs, right.

 _-H and S-_

Clint sat in the director's office, he was stretched out on one of the leather couches. A arrow in his hand, his pale blue eyes going over the edges of arrow's head as he waited. The door open caused him to move his eyes up to see a man with light hair, dressed in a suit. Nick's voice made the archer focus on the two men.

"Pierce, it's good to see you. Have you came to a disscion?"

Alexander Pierce, the Secretary of defence sat in a lounge chair with his legs crossed and his hands together. "Yes and I think it's best for Agent Coulson to get the debrief."

Clint's eyes widened as he stood up in rage. "You can't be serious! Nick, I-"

Nick Fury raised a hand before turning his brown eyes towards his old friend. "I asked you for your opinion and I will take consideration."

Alexander nodded before exiting the office Once the secretary left the archer turned to his S.O. "You're not really considering it!"

Nick ran a hand over his good eye and sighed deeply. "I wasn't but you have gotten too close. It's a libility. How about you take a break. Go see the sights, when you come back I'll have a mission ready."

He narrowed his eyes and let out a very animal like growl. He didn't want to go on vacation, he wanted to be there with Antoinette. With a defeated sigh, he grabbed his quiver and bows before leaving, making sure the door slammed shut behind him.


	6. I Am Iron Man

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves. I appreciate it, now here's the next chapter that's way over due.**

 _Chapter Five:_

 _I Am Iron Man_

Antoinette has been busy every since she went to her party that she wasn't even invited to. That's one night she would never forget, from apart from the odd in counter with a government agent that she quickly avoided, thanks to the help of her new friend Jake Mason. He was a stock manger at Stark Industries, reason why they never met until now. The other thing about that night was the fact that Obadiah let her weapons sale under black market. After seeing what she saw in Afghanistan, she knew what she had to do. That was a month earlier, now she was in a race against time to save Jake, who she sent to get the shipping manifests from the computer in her office. Now he was in danger, and she was going to make Obadiah pay. He tried to kill her by taking out her reactor. She was closing in when she saw Obadiah's armour, the Iron Monger is what she decided to call the ridiculous suit. About to kill Jake.

"Stane!" Antoinette draws Obadiah's fire away from Jake.

She swoops in and grabs Iron Monger, forcing them both through the ground, out of a wall and across a nearby freeway. Colliding with a few cars and a truck as they go. A car with a mother and children in it stops in front of the Iron Monger, who picks up the car and threatens to throw it at Antoinette.

"I love this suit!" Obadiah grinned from behind the helmet.

"Put them down!" Antoinette screamed, that was a inocent family about to die. She couldn't live with the fact inocent people died because of her.

"Collateral damage, Toni."

She couldn't believe that he threw the car, but then again he did try to kill her. After a almost completely fatal battle, Antoinette rode home to her mansion. There the agent was waiting with Pepper.

"Oh God Toni." the older woman cried as she brought her boss into a hug.

Bruised and sore Antoinette managed to smile. "Pepper, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm the worst boss ever."

Pepper laughed before ushering the brunette in the house. "I'm glad you're alive."

Antoinette giggled before heading in the house, anxious for a hot shower.

 _ **-A Day Later-**_

"So you want me to lie?" Antoinette asked no one in particular as she skimmed through some cards.

Agent Phil Coulson, the government agent she managed to slip at her party stepped up in a fresh suit and tie. "Just read it, word for word."

Antoinette skimmed over the second card to frown before turning her brown eyes towards the agent. "There's nothing about Stane here."

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record. But about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard?"

Antoinette shook her head, her rich brown hair shook with her. "He's my... I mean, is that... That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?"

Coulson stood with his ever stoic gaze. "This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds."

"Agent Coulson?" Coulson turned to leave but stopped when Jake stood in front of him. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

The dark blonde nodded with a small smile. "From the Strategic Homeland..."

Coulson placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "-Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You know, it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man. "

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked away after applying makeup to cover the brusies when Jake walked over after finishing up with Coulson. "Toni, you're not Iron Man."

Antoinette pouted. "Am so."

"You're not." Jake said simply while pushing a peice of hair behind the billionaire's ear.

Antoinette rolled her eyes before smiling. "All right, suit yourself. You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this boyfriend who knew my true identity. He'd be a wreck, 'cause he'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the woman I'd become. He'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make him more crazy about me."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Antoinette took a deep breath before walking out into the room full of press. "Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

Christopher, Antoinette remembers stood up with a unbelieving look. "I'm sorry, Ms. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared,"

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." stated looking at the cards once more.

Christopher shook his head. "I never said you were a superhero."

Antoinette's eyes widened before she cleared her throat. "Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, - largely public."

Rhodey, her best friend since MIT. Even though he was a instructor there on warfare; leaned over from his spot next to the podium. "Just stick to the cards, Toni."

Antoinette gave the older man a nod before turning back to the press. Yeah, okay. Yeah." she looked at the cards once again before tossing them. "The truth is I am Iron Man."

 _-H and S-_

"Jarvis!" Antoinette called as she walked into her mansion wearing a creamy button up that was a bit too tight, that had a few top buttons undone and a thigh length red skirt.

"Welcome home, ma'am."

Was the young Stark's U. I. system's British greeting before another voice greeted her, deep and slightly farmilar. " _'I am Iron Man.'_ You think you're the only superhero in the world? Ms. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Out of the dark shadows of the billionaire's home was a tall dark skinned man with a patch over his eye. Antoinette gasped as memories she long tried to forget resurfaced. " You...Auntie Peggy."

"We haven't been officially introduced but I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Antoinette sat down on her couch and lowered her head as tears fell down her creamy cheeks. "I'm sorry. You lost your eye and nearly died because of me."

Nick frowned before kneeling in front of his Goddaughter. "It wasn't your fault, Antoinette."

Antoinette sniffled before wipping the tears from her eyes. "I..."

Nick smiled and squeezed Antoinette's knee before standing and walking over to the large glass in the woman's living. "My dear Antoinette, to talk to you about something your aunt and I had been discussing."

Antoinette had abandoned her red heels and walked over to her private bar and poured her a glass of wine. "What would that be?"

Nick took a deep breath before turning to face Antoinette with his hands behind his back. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."


	7. A New World

**Author's Note: Th3RedPyro, OntheRun246 and DaLantis thanks for the reviews. As for the questions and anything else. I just thought that it wouldn't be much of a difference. Still either way it would be Iron Man. As for if Stane is really dead? I'm pretty sure he is. Now without further ado here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Chapter Six:_

 _A New World_

 _...I'll show you how. Just be there._

He opened his bright blue eyes to see he was in a hospital and he can hear a baseball game on an old radio when a woman walks into the room.

"Good morning." she smiled as her green eyes locked on the man on the bed. "Or should I say, afternoon."

He frowned after listening to the radio a bit more. "Where am I?"

The red hair woman didn't flinched or show much emotion. "You're in a recovery room in New York city."

He looks at her suspiciously. "Where am I really?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

His frown deepened. "The game, it's from May, nineteen forty one. I know, cause I was there." he gets up from the bed. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

The woman continue to stand her ground but there were a glisten in her eyes. "Captain Rogers?"

He approached slowly with a determined but also a confused look. "Who are you?"

Two men in black uniform enter the room, out of habit he knocks them through the wall.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" the woman tried to calm the man down.

He looks through the holes in the wall of the hospital room to see that he wasn't really in a hospital but on some kind of made up set and he runs out of there. After quickly exiting the building, finds himself in Time Square but a completely different one. He looks around him in shock, as numerous SUV's encircle him and a man steps out of one of the vehicles along with the woman he saw when he awoke but instead of wearing a nurse uniform she had on a black leather body suit with hosters and a eagle in circle on her shoulders.

"At ease soldier! Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there. But we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

He frowned as he looked at the man with one eye. "Break what?"

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years. Are you gonna be okay?"

He looked around in shock before sighing. "Yeah. Yeah. I just...I had a date."

The woman felt really bad for the guy. "Sir. I'll handle it from here." after watching her boss nod and leave with the other agents she turned to the lost man. "Captain Rogers..."

"Please...call me Steve."

After blinking a few times she walked closer. "I'm sorry about earlier. But I can help you get settled in and help you with anything else."

Steve looked at the woman with glossy blue eyes. "You want to help me? I don't even know your name."

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, but I am mostly known as the Black Widow."

 _-H and S-_

A sixteen year old girl with brown skin and mid back black hair laid on her bed upside down. Her brown eyes locked on the door way until a pair of black boots stepped in her eye sight. She sat up to see a man with angelic features, light brown spiky hair. The teen smiled before rushing over and hugged the twenty four year old.

"Jeremiah! You're back!" Jeremiah winched a little which caused the girl to pull back with a frown and concern in her eyes. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Jeremiah smiled before brushing some hair out of the girl's eyes. "I just got thrown through a wall."

"What?!"

"Calm down, Sheria!" Jeremiah sighed before placed his hands on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm okay. Besides, your father is back."

Sheria smiled at the agent before running out of the room with Jeremiah following. They walked through the halls of the New York Shield HQ. The building was full of different things, rooms for those who don't have time to run back and forth between home and work. Labs for scientists and a inside hospital that was crowded with doctors for anyone injured on a mission. But Sheria and Jeremiah were headed for one office, the director of Shield. Sheria opened the door to see her father sitting on the desk with a agent in a chair in front of the desk and a farmilar one on a couch.

"Hawkeye!"

Clint stopped twirling his arrow and looked up to smile. "Little Fury. How you been?"

Before Sheria could respond Nick cleared his throat. "Have I been forgotten?"

Sheria smiled before hugging Nick who stepped off the desk. "Of course not, daddy. I missed you. How was your mission in California?"

Nick sighed before sitting back on the desk. "Antoinette is going through some things and is going to need some help. So I'm going to need two special agents to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Jeremiah, who was leaning against a wall raised a eye brow. "Who's going to billionaire watch?"

Sheria rolled her eyes as Clint glared. Nick just sighed before continuing. "Clint and Sheria, you two will go undercover. Jeremiah, you and Coulson check on the progress of Project T.A.H.I.T.I."

Coulson stood from the chair in front of the desk and nodded before heading out of the office with Jeremiah following. Nick then turned to Clint and his daughter.

"Barton, go pack. I need to speak with my daughter."

Clint nodded and headed out of the office to the lockers. After the door shut Sheria looked at her father with searching brown eyes.

"There's a catch. Isn't it?"

Nick shook his head. "I told you that Antoinette is like a daughter to me. I care about her as I do with you. Antoinette needs a friend, someone she can connect to. That's where you come in, Barton will come in serve as Antoinette's assassint. Since she gave the company to some guy and her old assassint. So that's what I need from you."

Sheria nodded before turning to head out of the office. "I won't let you down."

Nick watched his daughter leave with a smile. "I know you won't."


End file.
